


Rain

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: Wattpad Requests [7]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, past jaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: the rain was calming
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Series: Wattpad Requests [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062371
Kudos: 5





	Rain

The rain was calming.

It still hurt him, after their breakup, the rain just reminded him of _her._ The one who broke his heart.

But it was still very calming.

He would sit in it for ages, just enjoying it.

Especially if it was a thunderstorm.

He could control the lightning, making it into shapes he wanted. It was fun.

He felt free.

After the water ninja broke up with him, Jay was off, but he felt better.

Until he gained a crush on his best friend.

The ninja of earth.

How he hated how that happened.

But it did.

And the rain was the only way he could get away from it all. The crush, the anxiety, the fear of what would happen in he found out.

Even though he wanted to be with Cole. He wanted to kiss him, hug him, go to him when things got rough.

The rain was his only salvation.

And he relished it whenever he could.

...

When Cole found out about Jay sitting in the rain, he wanted to know why.

Blue had told him it calmed him down.

And to be honest, it helped Cole as well.

...

The rain used to help distract him.

But now with Cole by him, it magnified the worries.

It was either stop or confess.

He decided to confess.

...

Cole had went out and joined Jay one night, no ill intentions.

The other looked nervous, wouldn't stop fidgeting.

Earth asked what was wrong and Lightning answered quickly.

"Ever since Nya broke up with me, I realized that the funny feeling I had around you were because I _liked_ you. Cole, I don't know what to say." He mumbled. "I love you Cole."

Silence followed.

"Me too Jay, me too."


End file.
